Title (Metroid)
'''Title (Metroid)Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' is the theme on the Title Screen in Metroid, originally composed by Hirokazu Tanaka. Description ''Metroid Title (Metroid) begins with a repeating six-note motif, a tense and mysterious high-pitched melody playing over low droning. It then transitions to a lighter section reminiscent of a lullaby, with high notes like the twinkling of stars. The song builds to a climactic series of arpeggios before resolving with the same low droning heard at the beginning. In the original game, it does not loop back to the beginning, instead repeatedly playing the low drone. It can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lyw8GFkZhxQ This song is one of several tracks that sound different between the Nintendo Entertainment System and Famicom Disk System versions of ''Metroid, with the latter having higher-quality instrument samples. The FDS version is included in Super Metroid: Sound in Action, named ''' , and in Game Sound Museum ~ Famicom Edition ~ 12 Metroid, named . A short version of the FDS version of the theme appears in Animal Crossing: Wild World and City Folk, when the Villager touches their Metroid capsule item. The full theme is heard in Nintendo Land, when selecting a mission from the Metroid Blast gate. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ribozxYm7fY Title (Metroid) has been performed live in concert as part of the Metroid medley in Video Games Live. This arrangement is very faithful to the original in tone, but is considerably shortened in length. Title (Metroid) was orchestrated again as part of the Metroid medley in PLAY! A Video Game Symphony in 2011. This version sounds darker and more dramatic than usual, though still manages to sound heroic. ''Kid Icarus / Metroid Original Soundtrack Orchestra Version A synthesized arrangement by Tanaka is present on his ''Kid Icarus / Metroid Original Soundtrack Orchestra Version single, referred to as . It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRICOjF8Ujk ''Captain N: The Game Master In ''Captain N: The Game Master, the opening notes can briefly be heard in the episode Kevin in Videoland when Princess Lana is shown held prisoner in Metroid. A longer remix is heard during the episode Metroid Sweet Metroid when Mother Brain pretends to be defeated after losing her Power Flowers. It is heavily synthesized, giving it a strong 80s vibe. The Kevin in Videoland clip can be heard here: https://youtu.be/Z5N2dgN_Lac?t=1018 The Metroid Sweet Metroid clip can be heard here: https://youtu.be/dVLT6IBEgOg?t=1m48s ''Super Smash Bros. Melee In ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, Title (Metroid) is partially remixed in Brinstar (Melee), a medley of songs from the original game. Here, the melody sounds very electronic, like the beeping of technology. Brinstar (Melee) is also featured in all later games in the Super Smash Bros. series. Smashing... Live!, a live orchestral performance of the Melee soundtrack, featured an arrangement of Brinstar Depths (Melee) and Brinstar (Melee) titled Depth of Brinstar. An orchestrated version of Title (Metroid) is heard during the Brinstar (Melee) segment, with low brass performing the droning and high woodwinds playing the melody. ''Metroid: Zero Mission Title (Metroid) is fully remixed in the original game's remake, ''Metroid: Zero Mission. This version moves the six-note motif to the end of the song, and then loops back to the beginning of the lighter section. An abridged version that only consists of the droning and six-note motif is heard in the Samus Data Screen and Options menu. Both versions are included in the Sound Test, the former as number 03 and the latter as 01. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnnhXBfngs0 ''WarioWare D.I.Y. In ''WarioWare D.I.Y., Title (Metroid) is part of 9-volt's Metroid record, which is a techno remix including some of the original's 8-bit instruments. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjriFbcNT3w ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U A remix of the full theme appears in ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U on the Pyrosphere. Composed by Kohta Takahashi from Bandai Namco, this version incorporates part of Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare at the beginning and [[Ending (Metroid)|the ending theme from Metroid]] at the end. This version of the song is included on the blue CD of the Smashing Soundtrack that was a Club Nintendo bonus for registering the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U games. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VTD3En22pE The Wii U Title (Metroid) remix returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where its name has been changed to Title Theme - Metroid. It can now be played on any stage from the Metroid series. Trivia *The opening six notes of Title (Metroid) would be remixed in almost every Metroid game afterward, becoming a main theme for the series itself. References it:Title Category:Music Category:Title Themes Category:Super Metroid: Sound in Action Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Sound Test (Zero Mission) Category:Nintendo Land